RESEARCH PROGRAM PROJECT SUMMARY The Research Program will address the grand challenge of advancing implementation science to improve cancer screening and prevention in underserved populations by developing and conducting rapid cycle testing of innovative approaches to implementing evidence-based interventions (EBIs). The partnership between the BRIDGE-C2 Center's Research Program and Implementation Laboratory will facilitate and accelerate robust and relevant science to address disparities in cancer screening and prevention. To accomplish this, the Research Program will establish an Implementation Studies Unit and a Methods Unit. These units build upon extensive expertise in conducting implementation science research and in developing and applying novel, mixed methods approaches to cancer screening and prevention issues in partnership with and in primary care. The Center will also conduct four initial pilots in the Implementation Laboratory and use emergent findings to inform future projects. We selected two research pilot projects to study the implementation of interventions designed to increase rates of (1) cervical cancer screening (Pap tests) and follow-up care and (2) improve tobacco cessation support. Following a similar engaged approach, the two Methods Pilots will assess how to precisely design and tailor HIT tools and other implementation strategies for a diverse group of member practices, which is a high priority for the Implementation Laboratory. These pilot projects that emerged from engagement of a multidisciplinary team of stakeholders serve as the initial seeds from which to launch the Center and to build new knowledge, methods, and capacity to improve cancer screening and prevention in CHCs. The multi-disciplinary leadership of the Research Program will establish processes, new expectations, and capacity for discussing data and trends (including use of visual techniques and stories to ensure conversation and engage a wide and varied group of stakeholders), and, develop and prioritize new project ideas, and rapidly and broadly disseminate findings. The Center has the capability to design studies with sustainability in mind, and develop and test innovative interventions that promote maintenance of an EBI to inform when `boosters' are needed, and minimize regression to the mean, which is common in practice change and implementation work. The Research Program infrastructure is designed to identify, implement, and disseminate strategies in primary care settings that are most effective in improving sustained implementation of cancer screening and prevention EBIs with the ultimate goal of reducing health disparities.